The Road Ahead
by xxsteffybrownxx
Summary: A/U Callie is leaving her boyfriend and family behind and getting a fresh start...how is callie going to react to all the changes occuring. horrible at summaries but please give it a try


"I can't believe you're making me go through this alone"callie muttered as she pressed closer to him "torres for the hundreth time you will be fine! Besides its only going to be one semester you know you cant have me all to yourself you've gotta let the greek beauties get some of sloan too" mark said with a humerous tone that wasn't quite reflected in his eyes, truth be told the separation from his best friend was just as hard on him as it was on her.

"easy for you to say while you go off sailing through greece on your semester at sea I'm stuck here alone" callie said while packing the last few things since she had to be in the airport in less than an hour.

"I know you're gonna miss me an all but you're not the type to dwell on an adventure like this don't tell me your being like this because of that pocket size boyfriend of yours O'malley" although mark adored callie he could not even begin to understand how she could be so infatuated with such a tool like O'malley it was unnatural like eating a snickers bar with a knife and a fork.

"hey you better watch what you say about george" altough her tone remained calm there was suddenly fire in her eyes.

"I'm just saying with the change of scenery who knows what could happen maybe you will meet someone new (someone who is actually worth it...mark thought) after all you are going to JHU which has a population of over 18,000 there has to be someone to catch your eye, and that's without counting professors, you know once your in college anything goes" mark gave her a playful wink and pretended not to see callie rolling her eyes at his statement.

"I take back what I said earlier I cant wait to leave and get away from your smartass comments" although callied tried to sound angry she couldn't fight the smile on her lips "instead of standing there looking pretty why dont you help me carry the rest of the stuff downstairs before my mom comes for the hundreth time to yell that I'm going to miss the flight"

"as you wish but isnt he at least going to show up to say goodbye?" callie avoided his gaze which was more than enough of a response for him "you mean to tell me that you're flying a thousand miles and leaving for god knows long and he doesnt even have the nerve to show up?" mark could put up with a lot, him forgetting her birthday, or anniversary and not to mention when he ditched her prom night to get drunk with his buddies but not this, after all when callie was torn apart and suffering because of him it was mark that as usual had to pick up the pieces.

"would you relax, your acting as if he was your boyfriend" callie chuckled trying to lighten the sudden tension in the room "besides he texted me a little while ago....he was going to come but something came up and and he just couldnt make it..he said he was sorry" callie let out a frustrated sigh even if she didn't like to admit it deep down she knew that with george there was always _something_ that came up.

* * *

the airport ride seemed to last forever her parents and mark engaged in a light conversation, about everything from the crazy miami temperature that had become almost intolerable to even sports..but all callie could think about was George. it was true he had never been the picture perfect boyfriend especially after he found out callie had decided to go away for college but she had at least expected him to say goodbye. Callie shifted in her seat suddenly uncomfortable,and sighted softfully careful not to suddenly gain any attention, she was quickly hit with the realization that things were going to be harder than she had imagined, as she looked through her passanger window and saw the sign that announced they had finally reached the airport she internally thanked god this ride was coming to an end she wasn't sure she could endure anymore time trapped in her thoughts.

"You better be good mi'ja just because you are going away I dont want you thinking you can act all crazy and go sleeping around with all the boys you meet" Carlos said as he pulled her oldest daughter in a tight embrace.

"Come here baby dont listen to your crazy father, but you better be good and if you do anything please remember to be safe I dont want any little torres any time soon" the last part was said in a low whisper meant only for callie, who could't wiped the shocked expression off her face at her mother's advice, she had always thought her mom was unaware of her sexual activeness, but I guess mother's always had a sixth sense for those kind of things.

"Come on Constanza let's go check the baggage for Calliope" her father and mother walked hand in hand towards the service desk.

"I guess best for last right?" mark said as he pulled callie in a hug "You better be good Torres, and like your dad say stay away from boys, and get it on with girls...It's sooooo much hoootter"

leave it to mark sloan to make to twist her father's words into something perverted. Callie went through another quick round of goodbyes and after crossing the tedious security check had finally boarded the plane with the strange feeling that change was ahead, duh of course change was ahead, but something inside her kept telling her that after this she would never be the same as she felt the plane began to depart she pushed all fears aside and simply hoped for the best.


End file.
